I believe in Christmas
by Serafin09
Summary: Sara glaubt noch immer - an Weihnachten und an Grissom. Spoiler nach 9x09


Habe mich an einem WeihnachtsOneShot probiert. Als kleine Vorlage diente mir der Song **_I believe in Christmas_** von den Popstars 2008.

Wäre wirklich schön, wenn ein paar FBs kommen würden. Aber auch wenn nicht, wünsche ich euch **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Author****: **Fantasya  
**Titel: **I Believe In Christmas

**Gender:** Romantik

**Rating:** T

**Spoiler:** nach 9x09  
**Pairing:** GSR

**Summary:** Sara hat den Glauben nicht verloren.

**Disclaimer:** Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene auch mit dieser Story kein Geld!

* * *

**I Believe In Christmas**

_**Do you believe in fairytales?  
No, I'm not. I do believe in Christmas.**_

_Ich glaube nicht an Märchen, aber ich glaube an Weihnachten._

Sara Sidle hatte dem CSI schon lange den Rücken gekehrt. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Hotelzimmers und schaute dem Schneetreiben zu. Sara mochte wieder Weihnachten. Seit vielen Jahren, verspürte sie wieder Vorfreude auf das schönste Fest des Jahres. Doch etwas lies ihre Freude trüben. Dieses Etwas war Gil Grissom.

_Vielleicht hätte ich weiter warten sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm keine Entscheidung abverlangen sollen._

Sara schüttelte die Gedanken ab und holte ihren Mantel aus dem Schrank. Sie wollte unbedingt im Schnee spazieren gehen, ihren Wünschen und Vorstellungen einmal freien Lauf lassen, das konnte sie nur draußen. Daran denken, wie es war, als sie und Gil noch ein Paar waren.

_Wie konnte das passieren? Wir wollten heiraten. Aber irgendwie kam alles anders. Wie oft habe ich ihn verflucht, aber dennoch bin ich bei ihm geblieben, bis es nicht mehr ging._

Sara wollte nicht die Schuld alleine auf Gil schieben. Sie hätte sicher auch einiges anders machen können. Aber sie hatte diesen Weg gewählt, der ihr richtig vorkam.

_**Walking through a winter dreamland.  
My eye till man is alright by my side.  
If only my imagination could bring you here that night.**_

_**The snow is falling all around me.  
You take my hand and you're holding me tight.  
Telling me that it's forever.  
I'm gonna be in your light**_.

Sie genoss es, wieder in Boston zu sein. Hier begann damals ihr Leben , als sie nach Harvard kam. Es war die schönste Zeit in ihrem Leben, hier war sie glücklich. Sie hatte es gemocht, in den Straßen entlang zu gehen. Sie liebte es noch immer. Überall war es weihnachtlich geschmückt und hier und da ertönte Weihnachtsmusik.

Sara lief weiter in den Park, es schneite wieder und sie stelle sich vor, dass Gil doch eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dass er ihre Hand nehmen würde, sie ansehen würde und sie festhalten würde. Aber das war nur in ihrer Vorstellung, doch diese Träume waren der Grund, warum sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgab.

_Es wäre schön, wenn Gil hier wäre. Wir könnten gemeinsam hier im Schnee spazieren gehen. Ihm würde es sicher auch gefallen. Manchmal sehne ich mich nach seinen Umarmungen und seinen Küssen. Haben wir noch eine Chance?_

Wie oft hatte Sara sich gewünscht, dass es eine andere Lösung für ihre Probleme gegeben hätte. Aber die hatte es nicht gegeben. Sie musste gehen und sie fühlte sich auch gut dabei. Die Monate auf dem Schiff hatten ihr gezeigt, wie viel Spaß die Arbeit wieder machen konnte. Auch wenn sie Grissom mitteilen musste, dass es gut war, was sie getan hatten, dass sie getrennte Wegen gingen. Es war hart für sie und sie wünschte, er hätte sie besser verstanden.

_**Cause I believe in Christmas.  
I believe in dreams come true.  
When it's cold outside, I close my eyes.  
And I'm really here with you.  
I believe in Christmas.  
I believe in fantasy.  
Oh, the bells will ring, the angels sing.  
And you'll be here …  
You're gonna be here with me.**_

Gil mochte Weihnachten, ebenso wie Sara. Es erinnerte ihn immer daran, dass er und Sara Zeit füreinander und für ihre Liebe hatten. Aber jetzt wusste er nicht, ob er nicht doch zu spät war.

_Wie oft hat er zu mir gesagt, dass ich glauben muss, dass Träume wahr werden können. Am Anfang war ich darüber erstaunt, denn so kannte ich Gil nicht._

Das hatte Grissom so oft gesagt, als sie in Las Vegas den Schritt gewagt hatten, zusammen zu sein. Sie musste bei diesen Gedanken lächeln. Aus diesem Grund glaubte sie daran, dass er die richtige Entscheidung fällen würde. Gil musste es einfach tun.

_Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, ist es so, als würde meine Fantasie wahr werden. Als würde Gil neben mir stehen. Ich glaube daran, dass Träume wahr werden können, weil ich an Weihnachten glaube. Wäre er jetzt hier, würde er sich vermutlich freuen. So etwas kennt er nicht von mir._

Sara hoffte und wünschte sich, dass Gil hier nach Boston kommen würde. Vor ein paar Wochen, als sie noch auf dem Schiff war, hatte Gil ihr geschrieben, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und das CSI verlassen würde.

Gil und Sara hatten regen E-Mail Kontakt und sie hoffte, er hätte auch ihr bezüglich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, wo sie Weihnachten verbringen würde. Hier würde sie ein paar alte Freunde aus Harvard besuchen.

_**The stars are shining all so brightly.  
You sing my name and you're holding me close.  
**__**Girl you're missing me so sweetly.  
Under the mistletoe.  
Heaven looking to your brown eyes.  
You know it's just how we wanna to think.  
I'm hoping all my wishful thinking will be reality. **_

Gil stieg aus dem Flieger und das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war der klare Sternenhimmel, dann erst bemerkte er, dass es schneite.

„Hallo Gilbert.", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr.

Grissom drehte sich abrupt um, doch er erkannte gleich, dass nicht er gemeint war. Ein anderer Mann, der auf dem Flughafen war, war gemeint.

Als er in das Flughafengebäude ging, entdeckte er in einem Souvenirshop ein Mistelzweig. Seine Erinnerungen an Weihnachten vor ein paar Jahren, kamen zurück. Damals hatte Sara ihn damit überrascht, dass sie ein Mistelzweig an ihrer Wohnungstüre aufgehängt hatte. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass Sara so gut drauf war. Spontan hatte er sie in die Arme gezogen und sie geküsst, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von ihr einbrachte.

_Ich vermisse Sara. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie ihre schönen braunen Augen immer gestrahlt haben, als würde der Himmel durch sie schauen. Es waren ihre Erzählungen von Boston, die ihre Augen so leuchten haben lassen._

Gil hoffte, dass sein Wunschdenken, dass Sara und er noch eine Zukunft hatten, Realität werden würde. Sie wusste sicher auch, dass es das war, was er sich wünschte. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Grissom konnte es nicht abwarten Sara zu sehen. Wie sie reagieren würde? Ob sie gewusst hatte, dass er zu ihr kam?

In einem Monat würde er das CSI verlassen und dann wollte er mit Sara zusammen leben. Sein restliches Leben mit der Frau verbringen, die er liebte. Der Hoffnung, dass Sara genauso dachte und ihn nicht verurteilte, dass er sie alleine gehen lassen hatte, hielt ihn die letzten Monate über Wasser.

_Wir werden unsere Weihnachtswünsche wahr machen, Sara. Wir werden gemeinsam wieder Weihnachten feiern._

_**Cause I believe in Christmas.  
I believe in dreams come true.  
When it's cold outside, I close my eyes.  
And I'm really here with **__**you.  
I believe in Christmas.  
I believe in fantasy.  
Oh, the bells will ring, the angels sing.  
And you'll be here …  
You're gonna be here with me.**__**  
**__**  
For real.  
I can't wait, to spell that I'm back, right now.  
Oh baby.  
We gotta make our Christmas dreams come true.**_

Im Hotel erfuhr Gil, dass Sara unterwegs war. Er wusste instinktiv, wo sie sein könnte. Sara hatte oft erzählt, wie schön es zu dieser Jahreszeit im Park sei, wenn es schneite.

Sie glaubte an Weihnachten und wie oft hatte er gesagt, dass Träume wahr werden können. Auch wenn Sara über seine Aussage überrascht war. Er war privat eben ein ganz anderer Mann, besonders, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war.

Es war Weihnachtsabend und die Geschäfte schlossen alle nacheinander. Aber der Zauber, den die Weihnachtsdekoration ausstrahlte, blieb erhalten. Die Sterne und Lichter leuchteten fast in jedem Haus und Gil bekam immer mehr Sehnsucht nach Sara und danach, sie endlich in seinen Armen zu halten.

Als er für einen Moment stehen blieb und die Augen schloss, hörte er, wie ein Weihnachtschor in der Nähe durch eine Glocke angestimmt wurde. Er lauschte dem Lied einen Moment und ließ seine Fantasie über Weihnachten und ein gemeinsames Leben mit Sara innerlich aufleben. Sara war hier. Sie würde mit ihm zusammen hier in Boston Weihnachten verbringen. Das erträumte er sich.

_Ob Sara ahnt, dass ich komme? Bestimmt! Aber ich kann es noch nicht fassen, dass ich sie gleich sehen werde. Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst. _

Grissom schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, es war ganz schön kalt geworden. Dann setzte er seinen Weg in den besagten Park weiter fort. Er konnte nicht abwarten ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Träume wahr geworden waren und er nun bei ihr war, dass er zurückgekommen war.

_**Cause I believe in Christmas. (It's Christmas)  
I believe in dreams co**__**me true. (It's Christmas)  
When it's cold outside, I close my eyes.  
And I'm really here with you.  
I believe in Christmas. (It's Christmas)  
I believe in fantasy. (It's Christmas)  
Oh, the bells will ring, the angels sing.  
And you'll be here …  
You're gonna be here with me**__**.**_

Sara fröstelte. Sie würde noch einen Moment hier sitzen bleiben, und Weihnachten genießen. Mit geschlossenen Augen träumte sie wieder davon, wie es wäre, wenn Gil hier wäre.

_Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann er kommt und ob er meine E-Mail überhaupt richtig verstanden hat._

Sara stand auf und blinzelte_._ Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig sah. War es wirklich Gil, der auf sie zukam?

_Er ist es wirklich! Diesmal habe ich an ihn geglaubt und er hat mich nicht enttäuscht.__  
_

Grissom lächelte, als er auf Sara zuging. Er konnte nur an eines denken, wie schön sie aussah. Je näher er kam, desto genauer konnte er sie erkennen.

_Sie sieht wunderschön aus. Mit dem Schnee in den Haaren, wirkt sie fast wie ein Engel. Mein Weihnachtsengel!_

Auch Sara lächelte und ging Gil entgegen.

„Hallo Gil, du bist gekommen.", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend.

„Ja Sara, ich bin hier und ich bleibe bei dir.", antwortete er und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Sara machte den ersten Schritt und umarmte Gil. Wenn auch noch etwas zaghaft, so spürte Grissom, dass sie sich freute, dass er gekommen war.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist.", blinzelte Sara verstohlen ihre Freudentränen weg.

Sanft wischte Gil ihr die Tränen von der Wange und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und küsste Sara überaus zärtlich. In diesen Kuss legten beide ihre Liebe und auch ihre Leidenschaft zueinander.

Zärtlich schmiegte sich Sara an Gil, der sie fest in die Arme nahm. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst.", murmelte Gil in ihr feuchtes Haar.

Er festigte seine Umarmung, weil Sara leicht anfing zu zittern.

Sara hob den Kopf und sah Grissom in seine blauen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil.", brachte sie etwas atemlos hervor.

„Und ich liebe dich, Sara.", Gil hielt den Augenkontakt mit Sara.

Sie küssten sich immer wieder und die Küsse wurden immer inniger und leidenschaftlicher.

_**Merry Christmas**_

„Komm', lass uns gehen."

Gil nahm Saras Hand, doch sie blieb stehen und lächelte ihn an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Darling."

Gil lachte und zog Sara erneut in die Arme.

„Frohe Weihnachten auch für dich, Honey."

Dann gingen sie Arm in Arm in ihre Zukunft, von der beide jetzt sicher wussten, dass sie wundervoll werden würde.

**ENDE**


End file.
